


Nothing Better Than A Smiley Biscuit

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, biscuits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Zazzalil loves the biscuits sold at Emberly's bakery. A new, hot employee is an added bonus.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Nothing Better Than A Smiley Biscuit

The familiar sound of the overtop bell rung through the small, homey building as Keeri and Zazzalil opened the door and stepped in, the smell of bread, hot pastries, and baked treats overwhelming their senses. 

Ever since Emberly opened her bakery the gang had been frequent customers. They all wanted to support their friend and her dreams, and it was an added bonus that literally everything she made was heavenly. 

Zazzalil and Keeri were there particularly often, going in almost every day to grab a biscuit or cake, and to buy bread once a week or when they ran out (Zazzalil, who couldn’t eat normal bread, only trusted Emberly to make it correctly and make it taste good at the same time. Another plus side to Emberly’s bakery was that she took allergies into account).

Too busy staring intently at the glass display in front of her, namely the totally awesome smiley face biscuits made on icy pole sticks that she absolutely adored, she didn’t notice the girl behind the counter trying to catch her attention.

“Umm… can I help you?” She asked, leaning on the counter with an amused smile on her face. She made eye contact with Keeri, who snickered and flicked Zazzalil in the back of the head.

“Earth to Zazz! Drag your eyes away from the food, you’re being spoken to.” She laughed.

Zazzalil jolted, straightening up. “Right, sorry… person who isn’t Emberly.” She trailed off, staring dumbfounded at the (gorgeous) stranger.

“No,” She laughed, smiling brightly with a slight flick of the hair, “I’m Jemilla. Emberly only hired me like, a week ago. What’s your name?”

Zazzalil continued to stare, her heart pounding in her ears. She briefly recalled the conversation they’d had with Emberley a few weeks earlier when she’d told them she was thinking about hiring people now the bakery was gaining popularity and getting busier, as before then she’d be running the bakery on her own.

Why’d she had to go and hire someone so goddamn  _ hot? _

“I’m Keeri, and that’s Zazzalil. It’s a nickname before you ask, and she’s not usually so weird. Surprisingly.” Keeri spoke from beside her, elbowing her in the ribs to catch her attention.

“Yes, hi! Sorry, I’m just… really distracted today” She stuttered awkwardly, heat steadily rising in her cheeks.

“Hi! Emberly’s mentioned you both a few times, it’s nice to meet you guys. What can I get you?” Her voice was smooth and sweet, like honey, and if Zazz hadn’t been asked about food, her original main focus, she a hundred percent would’ve seized up again.

“Umm, one of the smiley biscuits, please” Zazzalil smiled up at her, pointing towards the display.

“Just a neenish tart, please. Zazz, we’ve got enough bread at home, right?” Keeri asked, turning to her. Zazzalil nodded absentmindedly, staring once more as Jemilla bent over to grab and bag the two pastries.

“Will you stop staring! You’re gonna creep her out, you psycho!” Keeri hissed, stomping lightly on her foot.

“So,” Jemilla popped up suddenly, a noticeable redness to her cheeks that, as much as it made Zazzalil swoon, also made her panic. Did she hear them? Did she know she was staring? “Are these biscuits as good as I’ve heard?”

Zazzalil’s mouth dropped open, her eyes comedically wide. “You’ve never had one?” Her voice was loud, light-heartedly outraged. 

“Not yet, no. I’ve heard heaps of good things about them though.” Jemilla shook her head, smiling awkwardly. 

“Oh my God, they’re, like, the best things ever. Seriously, there is nothing better than a smiley biscuit.” Zazzalil gushed excitedly. She was very passionate about her smiley biscuits.

“I’ll remember that. Maybe one day you can come back here and we can eat on together,” Jemilla smiled smoothly, her voice confident.

Zazzalil froze once more, shock coursing through her veins. Was that an attempt to ask her out? Did the super beautiful stranger just hit on her? What on Earth is happening?

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! You literally just met me, I’m usually not this forward, I swear. It’s just that you’re really pretty and stuff, and like, you may not even be into girls which is totally understandable. I’m so sorry…”

“Yes,” Zazzalil said quickly, cutting off Jemilla’s ramble. “I mean, of course. Sure. That sounds awesome, it’s a date.” She winked, and Jemilla smiled, clearly relieved.

“That sounds good, I’ll give you my number and we can hash out the details” She quickly scribbled her number on the bag of the biscuit, handing both bags to Zazzalil as she paid. Their fingers brushed briefly, and Zazzalil swore she felt her heart stop. (And by the dazed look on Jemilla’s face, the feeling was mutual)

“I hate to interrupt this little meet-cute, but Zazz, if we don’t leave now we’re going to be late and get in serious trouble.” Keeri laughed at both of them, shaking her head fondly.

“Right, yeah. Work. Forgot about that. It was super nice to meet you Jemilla!” Zazz stepped back, waving at her.

“You too, don’t forget to text” She replied sweetly, taking her phone out of her apron pocket and waggling it slightly.

“I won’t” Zazzalil promised, smiling once more before following Keeri out.

“Gay panic much, my good God,” Keeri mumbled once the door shut behind them, sighing as the pair walked back to the car.

Zazzalil shook her off, rolling her eyes. She paused, turning to the window to offer one last wave goodbye before joining her friend in the car, staring dazedly at the biscuit and phone number in her hand. Typing it into her phone, she sent a quick test before devouring her biscuit.

_ Hey Jemilla, it’s Zazz. From the bakery. Can’t wait for you to try one of these amazing biscuits, and to hang out ;) _

_ Hi Zazz, I can’t wait either! xx _

**Author's Note:**

> Are neenish tarts only an Australian thing? I don't actually know. 
> 
> Anyway, this came from my very passionate love for the smiley biscuits from my favourite bakery near where I used to live.


End file.
